ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
What could have been different in the story of Dragon Ball
What could have been different in the story of Dragon Ball is a collection of stories about what things would have been like in the storyboard of the Dragon Ball manga and anime had certain events been different. |Row 2 title = Creator |Row 2 info = Akira Toriyama |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = Action, martial arts, science fantasy, comedy |Row 4 title = Rating |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Country/language |Row 5 info = Japanese, English |Row 6 title = Chapters |Row 6 info = Depends on anime or manga |Row 7 title = Run/runtime |Row 7 info = December 3, 1984 – March 27, 2011 |Row 8 title = Director |Row 8 info = N/A |Row 9 title = Writer |Row 9 info = Justiceforall17 |Row 10 title = Editor |Row 10 info = Justiceforall17 }} Dragon Ball (ドラゴンボール) is a Japanese manga by Akira Toriyama serialized in the weekly anthology magazine, Weekly Shonen Jump, from 1984 to 1995 and originally collected into 42 individual books called Tankobon. In 2004, the manga was re-released in a 34 volume collection (called Kanzenban) which included a slightly rewritten ending, all new original covers, and original color artwork from its Weekly Jump run. In the US, the manga was first released as two American-style comic books: Dragon Ball and "Dragon Ball Z" starting in 2000. (The split corresponds to the two different anime series, though the original Japanese manga does not distinguish between them. See below.) This style of release was unsuccessful due to its large size and expensive cost ($2.95 for an issue of 2, later 3, chapters), and both series were cancelled in 2002. The "Dragon Ball Z" comic was transitioned into a launch title for the new US edition of the Shonen Jump anthology, starting in January 2003. In parallel to these releases, Viz is in the process of releasing the 42 volumes (nearly matching the first Japanese set) in English. Viz titles the second part of the manga "Dragon Ball Z" to reduce confusion for American audiences. The story of Dragon Ball follows the life of Son Goku, a monkey-tailed boy loosely based on the traditional Chinese folk tale Journey to the West (西遊記), from his life and adventures as a child all the way up to being a grandfather. During his life, he fights many battles and eventually becomes (arguably) the strongest martial-artist in the universe. He is not without help, however: the comic boasts a large ensemble cast of martial-artist heroes and villains which provide the conflict that drives the story. The titular Dragon Balls are one component of the universe, but are not the focus of most of the plot lines of the title. The Dragon Balls are seven magical spheres which are scattered across the world. When assembled together, they can be used to summon the dragon Shenlong, also known as Shenron, who will grant one wish (within limits). After the wish is granted, the balls are scattered again across the landscape and become inert for a year. In times past, it would take generations to search the world and gather the balls. In the beginning of the story however, A teenage genius girl named Bulma has created a "Dragon Radar" to detect the balls and making the process far easier than it was intended to be. Evolution A unifying component of the plot accompanying Goku's progression as a martial artist is his search for the eponymous Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls themselves are seven magical orbs which are scattered across the world. When assembled, they can be used to summon Shen Long, the dragon who will grant one wish within it's limit. After the wish is granted, the Dragon Balls are scattered again across the world and become inert for one year. In times past, it would take generations to search the world and gather the Dragon Balls. At the beginning of the story, however, a 16 year old genius girl named Bulma invents a Dragon Radar to detect the Dragon Balls and makes the process far easier than it was originally intended to be. The story of Dragon Ball unfolds gradually over 11 years of publication. The tone and the style of the stories gradually changes to reflect the tastes of the readers and the editors of Shōnen Jump in Japan. The early volumes of the manga (chapters 1-134) are primarily humorous fantasy stories, but they contain some minor sci-fi elements, much like Dr. Slump. Notable fantasy elements include not only the monkey boy Goku and the Dragon Balls themselves, but also many talking animal characters, unlikely martial art techniques, and identifying characters as gods and demons. Despite the fantasy elements, the world does contain highly advanced technology including hoi-poi capsules, space-saving capsules which are pocket sized but can store almost any object (including cars, planes and even houses) and other "near future" objects. The overall mood of the earlier volumes is light with few deaths and an emphasis on adventure and humor. A subtle but significant change in mood begins after Goku's best friend Kuririn is killed (the first of many deaths in this arc). This begins the Piccolo Daimaou arc (chapters 135-194) in which the manga enters a darker tone compared to its earlier volumes. Dragon Ball fully transforms into an action based shōnen manga at the onset of the Saiyan arc (chapters 195-241). Starting with introduction of Goku's first child, things begin to take a much more serious and harder sci-fi approach. Many characters which previously had fantasy origins (including Goku and Piccolo) are recast as aliens from other planets. Space travel, alien threats, and powerful cyborgs and androids take center stage instead of more fantastic villains. After the defeat of Vegeta, and the conclusion of the Saiyan arc, the survivors of the vicious Saiyan attack head off to the Planet Namek to resurrect their friends. This begins the Freeza arc (chapters 242-329). The Freeza arc is noteworthy for introducing the first Super Saiyan, now a staple of the series. It also sets the tone for more awesomely powerful characters. For example, the antagonist Freeza is first said to have a "power level" (the series' futuristic measure of a fighter's speed and strength, i.e., one average human is listed as 5) of 530,000.7 He then transforms into a more powerful form, at which point his power level is over 1,000,000.8 After two subsequent transformations, he reveals that he is still only using a fraction of his full power.9 The Android arc (chapters 330-420) introduces Future Trunks, a mysterious Half-Saiyan Half-Human from a destroyed future world where all of the Z-Fighters are killed by evil, seemingly unstoppable war machines called jinzōningen, and the enigmatic and villainous Cell who is made from the cells from most of the heroes as well as some of the villains. This arc is notable for being the only arc in which Goku does not defeat the main villain, but instead Son Gohan defeats Cell. In this arc, Gohan surpasses the level of Super Saiyan and reaches the stage of Super Saiyan 2 in order to defeat Cell. After these arcs and Goku's death and decision to remain in heaven is the Majin Boo arc (chapters 421-519) which is the very last arc of the manga. The beginning of this final arc concentrates on a teenaged Gohan. Goku makes his return after being dead for seven years. All the male Saiyans manage to reach the level of Super Saiyan at least (including fusions). Super Saiyan 2 is reached by Gohan, Goku and Vegeta. And the ultimate level of the Saiyans, Super Saiyan 3, is reached by Goku and Gotenks. A considerable number of fusions also take place to add to the series, allowing Son Goten and Kid Trunks to merge to form Gotenks, and Goku and Vegeta fuse to create the incredibly powerful, invincible Vegetto. During this series, Majin Boo manages to kill everyone on Earth including central characters like Vegeta and increases his own power by absorbing Gotenks, Piccolo and Gohan. Majin Boo also succeeds where the villains Vegeta, Freeza and Cell had previously failed and destroys Earth. Earth and everyone that was on it when it was destroyed are restored using the Dragon Balls, and Majin Buu's evil side is destroyed by Goku's Genki Dama. Kid Boo is reincarnated into a being of pure good called Oob. Goku and Oob fight at the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai, Oob enters to get money (zeni) for his village. Goku decides to train Oob to become even stronger than himself, the strongest fighter in the entire universe. Oob's village will get money from Mr. Satan. To say goodbye every hero character to ever appear in the entire manga (except minors), all wave to the readers and a huge "THE END" sign floats above them. Plot This details a series of fanon stories about what could have happened during the story of the Dragon Ball manga and anime had things been different. The Red Ribbon Army Saga episodes where Chichi is present, "Move Faster than Lightning, Goku!", "Goku Fights a Giant", "Goku Travels Back in Time" the filler from Duel on a Vanishing Planet to Namek's Explosion...Goku's End, and Goku's Ordeal, and . Dragon Ball Z These are the episodes I watched in England in the order that I saw them: #''Memories of Gohan'' (partial) #''Faith in a Boy'' #''Cell Juniors Attack'' (partial) #''Free the Future'' (partial) #''Another Super Saiyan'' #''Welcome Home, Goku'' #Here and there (episodes in between "Free the Future" to "Energy Drain") #The entire Babidi-Fusion Sagas #''Z Warriors Prepare'' #''Goku's Ordeal'' #''The Androids Appear'' #''A Handy Trick'' (partial) #''Closing In'' #''Unwelcome Discovery'' #''Seized with Fear'' (partial) These are the episodes I watched in Sri Lanka in the order that I saw them: #''Gohan's Hidden Powers'' #''Goku's Unusual Journey'' #''Princess Snake's Hospitality'' #''Escape from Piccolo'' #''Showdown in the Past'' #''The Saibamen Strike'' #''Nappa...the Invincible?'' #''Tien Goes All Out!!'' #''The Return of Goku'' #''Goku Strikes Back'' (partial) or Goku vs. Vegeta...A Saiyan Duel #''Vegeta...Saiyan Style'' (partial) #''Journey to Namek'' (partial) #''Face-off on Namek'' #''No Refuge from Recoome'' #Maybe Enter Goku #''Goku...Super Saiyan'' #One episode in the Frieza Saga, where Vegeta says "Piccolo, you idiot." #One episode in the Garlic Junior Saga, where Chichi and Yamcha are attacking Gohan. These are the episodes I watched in England when I came back from Sri Lanka in the order that I saw them: #All the episodes from Silent Warrior to Gohan's Plea #''Gohan Makes a Friend'' #''The Legend of the Saiyans'' #''Stop Vegeta Now!'' #''The Battle Ends'' #''Journey to Namek'' #''Cell Juniors Attack'' again #One episode in the Captain Ginyu Saga, where Krillin and Gohan realize that Ginyu is in Goku's body. #''Cell's Breakdown'' #''A Hero's Farewell'' (partial) #One episode in the Frieza Saga, where Piccolo tells Vegeta to keep his mouth shut. #''The Horror Won't End'' #''One More Wish'' #''Free the Future'' again Characters All the characters will be the same as in the series, but some of them may meet different fates. Main Characters Major Characters Minor Characters All minor characters are those characters of Dragon Ball who are not listed in the past two subdivisions of this section. Chapters The stories will include the same storyline in the series, except those chapters where the storyboard needs to be changed. The Emperor Pilaf arc * Episode Seven: The Ox-King on Fire Mountain * Episode Eight: The Kamehameha Wave The Piccolo Junior arc * Episode One Hundred and Thirty-Seven: Goku Gets Married! The Saiyan Saga The Frieza Saga The Cell Saga The Majin Buu Saga }} Category:Needs Work Category:What If Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Justiceforall17 Category:Page created by Justiceforall17